


Be Honest

by jeffgangfan



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Nico is upset about something, flufffff, relationships, while Percy is trying his best to be a considerate boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5430299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeffgangfan/pseuds/jeffgangfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Percy? What are you doing?” Nico asked, his voice doesn’t show that he was any less annoyed.</p>
<p>“I’m waiting until you feel comfortable enough to talk again.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Honest

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Rick Riordan does.
> 
> I hope you guys like this.

“Hey.”

“Don’t come any closer.” Nico warned. Percy obeyed.

He sat down on the floor and looked at Nico, who was shivering mess under their blankets on the bed. The son of Hades must have been upset over something very serious from work, and Percy should do anything but get on his nerves.

He was almost asleep when Nico called out again.

“Percy? **What are you doing?** ” Nico asked, his voice doesn’t show that he was any less annoyed.

“I’m waiting until you feel comfortable enough to talk again.”

“Can’t you at least come here and comfort me!?” Nico practically growled and Percy suddenly felt very helpless. Yet, he knew exactly what he should do now for their long-term happiness.

“Hey, hey. Look at me, Nico.” Percy climbed on the bed and held Nico’s face with his thumb sweeping over the Italian’s bottom lips. Nico’s face softened and Percy leaned in to kiss him at that exact moment. His hands now moved to cup Nico’s face properly while he explored his lover’s mouth all over again. He nipped at Nico’s lips so that the son of Hades felt better.

“We need to talk.” Percy said when they broke apart from the kiss. Nico’s dazed expression immediately turned into the wary one that he once invariably held in his teenagers years.

“I…I am sorry. Please don’t leave me.”

“It’s not that I am breaking up with you.” Percy assured him, his hands tangled with Nico’s. “I just want to ask if you could agree with me on one thing.”

“What is it?”

“I need you to be completely honest with me. And not in the lying and cheating way that I am talking about. I mean, I want you to tell me exactly how you feel or what you want me to do.” Percy looked into Nico’s deep, brown eyes. “I really want to make you feel happy, but I don’t want to impose anything on you. I don’t want to cross the lines, not after what we have been through.”

Nico stared at Percy, mouth slightly agape. Percy was very serious now, the kind of seriousness that the hero devoted to his loved ones. The kind of seriousness that made Nico loved him so much.

“Nico, I think you are more than capable of knowing what you feel. And I want you to know that I will help you, you just have to tell me, okay?”

“Okay.”

“How are you feeling?”

“Much better, but I still need a hug.”

“Awww, come here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what do you think about this. Comments are always appreciated.


End file.
